


Playtime

by fangirlflair



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Marking, PWP, Spanking, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlflair/pseuds/fangirlflair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian takes his time with Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, seeing as I don't even really ship Seblaine. But I guess I really wanted to write ass worship and I figured it was the best paring. Also, my very first time writing in present tense, so bear with me.

Sebastian practically vibrates with anticipation as he pulls down Blaine’s briefs, his fingertips dancing on the warm skin once they were off. He had been waiting for this all day- all _week_.

And finally he has Blaine spread out on his stomach, his ass lifted slightly into the air, all for Sebastian to worship. And worship is exactly what he wants to do. He wants to bite, to mark, to make this perfect, round, delicious ass his.

“Fucking beautiful,” Sebastian growls, watching as Blaine shivers under his light touches. He’s prepared to take his time, make sure Blaine’s so bruised and marked that he won’t be able to sit in the morning, but he isn’t sure he can resist. Sebastian knows he might snap and just fuck Blaine there and then, but he wants to take his time.

Blaine grips the sheets under him, his cock already hard and leaking. He’s half-tempted to not let Sebastian go through with this, too worked up to wait. But he’ll let him do it. It’s _wonderful_ though, the way Sebastian looks at him, the way he takes his time to memorize every nook, every cranny, everything that makes Blaine squirm. And it just feels so good to be so admired. So Blaine’ll let him. Some part of him knows they both need this.

Sebastian, on the other hand, isn’t thinking about anything other than the beautiful boy, all laid out for him. “Perfect,” he murmurs as he kisses over Blaine’s ass, breathing deeply once he was close to the middle.

It smells perfect there. Musky and warm and all _Blaine_. Sebastian isn’t able to see his hole, but he knows how it must look. The wrinkled skin pulled tight, his hole warm and inviting, just begging to be stretched open. But he’ll make sure the round flesh of Blaine’s perfect ass is taken care of before moving onto his hole. He wants to take his time.

“You’re so pretty, baby,” Sebastian hums absently as he peppers kisses over the olive skin. “And your pretty ass is just waiting for me, isn’t it?” He pauses only to suck, littering Blaine’s ass with light pink marks.

Blaine just moans in response, trying to get some friction by rocking his hips hard against the bed. Sebastian pulls away to swat gently at Blaine’s hip. “Shhh, tiger. I’ll make sure you come. Just give me a little while, alright?”

Nodding eagerly, Blaine complies, letting himself relax as Sebastian laves over the fading pink marks he had left. It doesn’t take long for Sebastian to get bored with leaving marks that fade, so he bites down, making sure to sink his teeth in slowly. He licks it soothingly as Blaine cries out above him, feeling him tense. “You okay, tiger?” he asks, watching the bright red bloom over the teeth marks.

“Fine,” Blaine manages, still gripping the sheets tightly. “Again?” he asks after a moment, almost sounding hesitant.

“How could I ever say no to you?” Sebastian practically coos, stroking the reddened skin. He waits until Blaine is relaxed before ghosting his lips over the bite and down the cleft of his ass, nipping at the juncture.

He makes is way back up, suckling occasionally to make sure Blaine doesn’t drift off on him. Once he is satisfied with the purpling bruises, he finally bites down, right in the center of a thick ass cheek. Blaine moans loudly above him, his hips stuttering forward. “Fuck, _Seb_ ,” he groans. “ _Again_.”

And who is Sebastian to say no? So he bites down again, laving at the mark soothingly when he finally pulls off. “You’re going to be sore for _days_ ,” he growls, his voice low. “Won’t be able to sit down without forgetting who your ass belongs to. Who _you_ belong to.”

Blaine whimpers pathetically, his cock twitching at Sebastian’s tone. “Yours, Seb,” he whispers, finally remembering he could speak. “I’m all yours.”

Sebastian brings his hand down on the abused flesh, watching it shake with the slap. “Fucking better be.” He nuzzles over Blaine’s crack gently, finally done with marking him. For now, at least. He _does_ want Blaine to be able to sit. “Want me to rim you? Or should I just finger you open?” he asks, pressing the flat of his tongue to Blaine’s hole anyway, holding his cheeks apart. “It’s your choice.”

And he almost doesn’t hear Blaine’s tiny whimper of  “finger me, Seb, _please_ ” as he admires his hole, perfect and tight and already glistening with his spit. “You want me to finger you, greedy boy?” he asks, realizing only then that Blaine had spoken.

“ _Please_ ,” Blaine begs. Normally, Blaine wants nothing more than for Sebastian to stretch him open with his tongue, but _fuck_ , he just really wants to come. It feels like he’s been waiting for _days_ , all hard and strung out and already about to come.

Sebastian pulls back reluctantly to grab the bottle of lube. He flicks it open with a soft ‘pop’, squirting the clear liquid over his fingers. “You think your greedy hole can take two fingers at once?” he asks, spreading Blaine’s cheeks again with his clean hand, watching as his hole flutters at the question.

“ _Yes_ ,” he hisses, so desperate to be filled. Sebastian circles the rim, a pleased little hum escaping his lips. “So pretty, B. So, so pretty.”

He eases his two fingers into Blaine, going a little faster than he normally would. He’s past the point of taking his time, of teasing. He just wants to get in Blaine, wants to stretch him and fuck him.

So he pumps the two fingers, purposely avoiding Blaine’s prostate as he scissors him open. Blaine’s keening and whining under him, trying to press back as best as he can. Sebastian tuts his disapproval, bringing his free hand down on Blaine’s ass. Blaine lets out another whine, burying his face into the pillow.

“Gonna fuck you bare,” Sebastian murmurs, his eyes glued to where Blaine’s rim is stretched deliciously around his fingers. “You ready for my cock yet, baby boy?”

Blaine nods quickly, his skin prickling. “Fuck me, Seb, I need it so fucking bad.”

“On your back for me, beautiful,” Sebastian orders, pulling his fingers out and wiping his fingers on the sheets. He watches Blaine turn around, wincing when his ass hits the bed. “You alright?” he asks, spreading lube over his hand before pumping himself, a loud moan escaping his lips.

“Amazing,” Blaine breathes, already looking so wrecked. His usually tamed curls were falling into his forehead, and his eyes were bright. “You ready?”

Sebastian laughs fondly, letting go of his cock before stroking Blaine’s stomach with his clean hand. “Yeah, I’m ready.” He leans down to kiss Blaine softly. “I love you, tiger.”

“Love you, too, Seb,” Blaine murmurs back, reaching up to hook his arm around Sebastian’s neck. “Now fuck me.”

“Such a bossy bottom,” Sebastian laughs, pulling away enough to line his cock up with Blaine’s hole. “Legs around my waist.”

Blaine obeys, wrapping his legs around Sebastian’s waist and pressing his heels into the small of his back. Sebastian waits a moment before pressing into Blaine, making sure to keep it slow, though it’s impossibly tempting to push in all at once and start pounding. He can feel Blaine’s rim begin to stretch easily, taking in his cock.

“So fucking _good_ ,” Sebastian manages once he’s finally in Blaine. It’s a surprise he can even talk, what with Blaine clenching around him deliciously, still impossibly tight.

Sebastian figures he’s waited long enough, that they’ve gone through enough torture for tonight. So he pulls out almost all the way, Blaine whining when Sebastian does, before slamming into him, burying himself in Blaine.

He pauses for just a moment to bask in the feeling, but he’s snapped out of his haze as Blaine lets out another loud whine, wanting him to go. Sebastian shushes Blaine with a hungry kiss, pounding into him without abandon now.

Quickly, the room is filled with Blaine’s muffled whimpers, and Sebastian’s very favorite noise, the sound of skin on skin. Blaine pulls his mouth away from Sebastian’s to press his nose into the crook of his neck, biting down to muffle his moans.

Sebastian cries out, the bite sending him over the edge. He spills into Blaine, taking a moment to catch his breath, before continuing to piston his hips furiously. “Come for me, B,” he growls, reaching down to dig his fingernails into Blaine’s hips, leaving angry red marks there.

Blaine lets out a choked moan as he starts to come, untouched, between the two of them. “ _Sebastian_!”

Sebastian fucks him through it, his own breathing starting to even out as his hips slow. “How was that?” he asks, crooked grin on his face as he pulls back to look at Blaine. Blaine just rolls his eyes with a smile, swatting Sebastian’s arm fondly.


End file.
